


The King's Selection

by crowley_you_sinnamon_roll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, NSFW, One Shot, Smut, Supernatural imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowley_you_sinnamon_roll/pseuds/crowley_you_sinnamon_roll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Crowley coming along with you to the mall and him begging you to go into Victoria's Secret with him and while you're trying things on he comes in the dressing room and fucks you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King's Selection

**Author's Note:**

> Another Crowley oneshot :) Thanks for reading!

After a strenuous week of hunting and researching, you managed to come across a break in your busy life of being a hunter. It seemed like every time you turned around someone was being taken down by some creature you and the Winchesters had yet to kill. It felt completely endless, case after case, but you loved your life and the people in it. Well, some of them.

The boys and you had stopped in a town that happened to have a very nice mall in its proximity, and you were excited. Scratch that. You were at the point of jumping up and down with joy at the chance to have some time to yourself. Time to be a girl. Sure, emptying bullets in monsters’ brains was great, but a spell of something relatively normal was really what you needed.

“Have fun, Y/N,” Dean called before you headed out, his eyes on the television as it played the explicit scenes he had come to find entertaining.

You had been given the privilege to take Baby, the option surprising, but grand. The drive was peaceful, rock music filling the car and soothing the tenseness of your mind. You needed to learn how to relax and have fun again. You parked and exited the car, your fingers brushing mindlessly through your hair to push it back from your face.

“Hello, darling.”

You nearly jumped out of your own skin at the sudden greeting, the voice all too familiar in its husky and deep tone. “What are you doing here, Crowley?” you addressed the King of Hell casually, your body turning to face his.

Crowley’s lips quirked up in a small grin, obviously amused that he frightened you. He got a kick out of you at times. “You’re asking that like I’m up to no good,” he replied, his hands tucked in the pockets of his black coat, the posture comfortable and cool.

“You’re always up to no good,” you muttered as you walked past him towards the mall’s grand entrance. You heard his heavy footsteps trail behind you, his presence relating to your very shadow. You wanted to have some time to yourself, but you couldn’t exactly lie to yourself about your opinion on the demon’s company. He intrigued you, fascinated you with his mellow charm and attractive qualities. You had known him as long as the Winchesters and that was starting to feel like forever.

“Where are Moose and Squirrel? Have you ditched them yet?” Crowley questioned as the two of you entered the mall, the space full of people.

You turned to shoot him a glare at such a comment. Ditch the boys? You would only become separated from the boys if you were placed six feet under permanently. Hell, you might find your way back to them anyway. Death wasn’t always a goodbye. “They’re enjoying their time alone and so am I,” you replied as you glanced around for a map.

“Oh, is my presence a bother to you, love?” Crowley asked, slight sarcasm in his words.

You didn’t reply because you didn’t have a response that wouldn’t appeal to him. You merely kept walking until you found the map near a fountain, its waters gushing loudly. You leaned forward and scanned the names of the various stores that inhabited the building, some appealing to you. Evidently one caught Crowley’s eye as well.

“You should go into Victoria’s Secret. I heard they have an excellent selection of women’s lingerie.”

You couldn’t help but smirk at the eagerness in his voice, his enthusiasm richening his accent that you had come to appreciate. “Why? Do you want me to pick out a few options for you?”

Crowley leaned in close, his lips close to your ear. “I was thinking vice-versa,” he murmured, the confidence in his words sending a shocking chill down your spine.

You swallowed thickly, a flush of crimson spreading across your cheeks at his boldness and charm. He was known to put you in these mental predicaments, your thoughts unacceptable to others, but compelling to you.

“Please,” the soft murmur tickled your ear, his body coming closer behind you.

You nearly leaned back against his broad frame, but you managed to coax yourself out of the daze he was bringing upon you. “Why are you so intent on me going into Victoria’s Secret with you? There are other great stores,” you questioned him as you turned on the spot and faced him, trying to keep your breathing steady and calm. Your eyes rose to meet his, the interaction outwardly silent, but mentally loud and intense. You both had something to say, something to confess.

“I’m merely curious about how said lingerie would look on you. I’m open to new experiences, aren’t you aware of that?” Crowley smirked, one eyebrow raised slightly in a questioning manner.

“Seeing me in lingerie is an ‘experience’ for you? Please,” you laughed as you strode away from the map, the specific store’s location locked in your mind.

Crowley followed briskly, twisting and turning to brush through the crowd that you joined with. “So, we have a deal?”

“A deal? What are you even talking about? We are definitely not negotiating, Crowley. You’re too … you for me to even dare,” you commented, your head turning back slightly to peer at him as he started to catch up.

“I’m offended. I keep my promises, my end of the deal. You know that,” Crowley told you sternly as you stopped outside of Victoria’s Secret, the bright lights from inside reaching out past the store’s physical limits.

You couldn’t deny that Crowley actually stuck with his deals. He was tricky and manipulative, but he made a deal with integrity. “Well, let’s see what they have,” you murmured before walking inside, the music playing over the speaker nearly drowning out your thoughts as you became immersed in the amorous atmosphere. You turned and watched Crowley for a second, noting the way his eyes flickered over the countless of displays of attire. “See something you like?” you asked, a smile playing out on your lips.

“I have,” Crowley said, moving his eyes back over to you, his attention captured fully.

Thankfully, the lights covered up the intense blush that found its way onto your face. You’ve faced terrible, frightening creatures, but the King of Hell was one of the most intimidating people you’ve ever come across. “I’m going to go look over here,” you told him before hurrying off to another section of the store. If you were around him and his charm much longer you were going to lose yourself. Deep down, you really wanted to.

After a few minutes of glimpsing at the collection, your mind definitely not on shopping anymore, you heard someone clear their throat behind you. You turned to see Crowley standing there with a piece from the collection clutched in one hand, a devilish smile on his face. “That? You want me to try on that?” you asked, your eyes blinking a few times in surprise.

“It appeals to my tastes, yes,” Crowley replied, his eyes moving to his selection.

Ah, what the hell. You took the hanger and walked towards the dressing room, deciding to pick one towards the back. You ducked inside and shut the door, the lights seeming brighter and the temperature seeming hotter. He had chosen a black lace bustier along with matching v-string panties. You had to admit he had taste, somewhat. You shed your clothes and placed them in a pile on the padded bench that bordered one side of the dressing room, your hands only slightly shaking. You were trying on lingerie for the King of Hell. What had happened to your original plans of gazing at all the expensive clothes you couldn’t buy with your non-existent hunter’s salary?

With a shake of your head, you began to pull on the clothing, thankful the bustier had a zipper on the side instead of the annoying clips on the back. You gazed at yourself in the mirror and had to give it to yourself. You’d fuck you. The bustier complimented all of your finest curves and the black lace looked great against your skin. You ran a hand through your hair before poking your head out of the dressing room to look for your surprise guest. “Crowley,” you hissed. You turned your head to gaze down the row of dressing rooms and spotted the King making his way towards you.

“How does it fit? I believe I grabbed the right size,” Crowley spoke as he approached, his black suit making a sharp contrast against the lightly colored scenery. He had another selection in his hand, red material instead of black.

“Oh, yeah, you did,” you replied, your face crinkling in surprise that you hadn’t noticed he had grabbed the perfect size. You guessed the King of Hell had his way of finding out things.

Crowley stopped a few feet away from the door and smiled gently at you. “Well, come on, don’t be shy, sweetheart,” he purred.

You retreated inside the dressing room, allowing him inside so he could get an exclusive look at you in his choice of attire.

His eyes roamed the length of your body, not a bit of him holding back, and you could’ve sworn his eyes turned a darker shade. He stepped forward, visibly swallowing hard as the sight of you affected him in ways you merely dreamed of. “You look … stunning,” he voiced to you, thoroughly appreciating the features the bustier brought out.

You bit your lip shyly, your eyes on your feet as he admired you. It felt nice to be so intensely acknowledged by someone like him.

Crowley reached out and cupped one side of your face, tilting your head back up so you looked at him. “Pardon my boldness, but the things I would do to you,” he murmured lowly, his fingers tracing down your neck and along your exposed collarbone.

You were done for. His closeness, his words, how he was looking at you … you had to have him. You didn’t care how much the Winchesters claimed they despised him, or how bad people said he was, he wanted you and you desperately wanted him. “I don’t know why you bothered to get that if you are just going to take it off,” you replied, your eyes trailing to the corset he held.

You both took a breath before he pulled you against him, the second choice tossed on the floor as he caressed your body with wondering hands. The door suddenly slammed shut and locked itself as he pressed his forehead against yours, his lips slightly parted as the overwhelming feelings of want overtook the two of you. His hands found the sides of your face, pulling your lips to his in a heated kiss. He lightly pulled on your bottom lip with his teeth, causing a low moan to escape you.

“Shh,” Crowley murmured, reminding you of your location. He pulled the strap on your shoulder down slowly, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on the now exposed skin. His movements were teasingly slow, leaving you writhing on the spot as he left open-mouthed kisses along the top of your breasts.

“Crowley … stop teasing,” you panted lightly, feeling one of his hands slide down your side. You hadn’t expected your unraveling to come so quick, but he was working wonders on you without even properly touching you.

Crowley grinned against your skin, his ego boosting at your reactions. He tugged down on the side zipper, eager to remove the garment from your body. “I’m going to fuck you absolutely senseless,” he growled into the exposed crook of your neck.

You felt the bustier’s grasp loosen around your sides, but it didn’t help you breathe any easier. You rested a hand on the back of his neck, holding onto something that kept you grounded to reality. “Please,” you whispered, your fingers trailing along the back of his collar.

“Mm … yes, beg, pet,” Crowley murmured, his hands grabbing at the loose material hanging on your body.

“Please, fuck me, Crowley. Make me yours.” You resorted to pleading, your eyes glistening with desperation and sexual frustration. You felt him pull off the bustier, its material joining the pile collecting on the floor. Even with the absence of the material you still felt incredibly heated in the closed-in space.

Crowley grabbed your waist and pulled you closer, his mouth closing around one of your nipples to gently suck on the hardened bud. He held you steady as you swayed, the lights beginning to blur. His other hand cupped your other breast firmly, kneading the sensitive flesh and giving it much needed attention.

Your hand gripped the back of his head, pressing him to you as his teeth lightly pulled on the other bud. You shuddered beneath his actions, his hands rubbing teasing circles along the material of your panties. “God!” you groaned, your head turned up towards the ceiling.

Crowley’s mouth left your chest and you suddenly faced him again. “Oh, no, not God, darling. Just me. I’m the one that’s going to bring you to the very edge. I’m the one that’s going to make you come completely undone. Do you understand?” he told you firmly, his dominant nature presenting itself.

“Yes, Crowley,” you replied obediently, your chest rising and falling rapidly as an after effect of his passionate attack on you.

Crowley turned towards the bench in the room and snapped his fingers, making your clothes disappear to who knows where. Not that it mattered at the moment. “Sit,” he ordered, a smirk fighting its way onto his face.

You walked over to the bench, giving your hips a sway to match his confident gestures. You sat on the edge of the bench as he approached you, his hands finding your wrists and pushing them above your head. You felt the pressure on them as he pinned you against the soft material, his knee sliding between your legs and forcing them apart. “I want you,” you told him, plainly voicing your thoughts. You raised your hips to press against his, feeling his hard length against your core. A small moan left you at the needed pressure, causing him to press down against you, allowing you more friction.

“Let’s see how much,” Crowley mused as one hand traveled down your stomach and under the material of your panties, his fingertips brushing teasingly along the outside of your dripping core. “Very much, apparently. You’re so wet, so ready for me,” he purred as he gently rubbed at your clit, sending shocks of pleasure through your body.

You tried to free your wrists, but he held you in place with his free hand, his strength overpowering your need to touch him. You writhed beneath him, pushing yourself against his hand as he continued to apply pressure against the sensitive area. “Oh, Crowley. P-Put your fingers inside me … please,” you gasped the words as his fingertips came close to your awaiting entrance.

Crowley gripped the soft material and literally ripped the garment off of you, completely exposing you to him. He leaned down and captured your lips once again, his tongue running along the crease in your lips before delving inside, immediately twisting with yours and exploring the hot and wet territory. He forced your legs apart, making you bend one of your legs and rest your foot on the edge of the bench while the other hung off, opening yourself up as he gently pressed one finger inside of you.

You moaned into his mouth, your eyes shutting tightly in rapture. You felt him slide in another finger, stretching you out and preparing you for something bigger, better. “Oh, yes,” you voiced your pleasure as quietly as you could manage, your hips rolling to meet the thrusts of his fingers. You soon felt a wave of intense heat pass through you, signaling the beginning of your much anticipated undoing. “I’m so close,” you murmured against his lips.

Crowley grinned in response and removed his fingers, leaving you whimpering at the sudden loss. He brought his fingers to his lips and sucked your evidence of pleasure off, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment. “Sweet,” he commented with an accompanying wink. He released your wrists and sat you up, one hand gripping his arousal through the dark material of his pants.

You had thoroughly enjoyed the pleasure he had brought you, and it felt right to return said pleasure. You abruptly stood and pushed him down on the bench, immediately crawling over his legs and pulling at his belt buckle.

Crowley seemed surprised at your actions, but he didn’t object. He laid back and watched you with dark eyes, one arm curled comfortably beneath his head.

You removed his belt and undid his pants with quick fingers, the anticipation eating at you. You shifted his pants down slightly on his hips, revealing his impressive size. You leaned down and licked a broad stripe up the underside of his cock, making him make a small sound of pleasure. Your hand gripped his thick base, allowing you to take the dripping head into your mouth, your tongue swirling around the sensitive slit to provide pleasurable friction.

“Oh, good girl,” Crowley praised softly, his free hand brushing your hair back from your face as he watched you take in more and more of his length. He closed his eyes momentarily, basking in the heated rapture you provided for him.

You parted your lips and pulled on his hip, encouraging him to move against you. You felt his hips slightly rise off the bench, pressing more of himself into your heated mouth. You sucked him softly, your hand working around what you couldn’t reach. You dipped your head in time with his light thrusts, creating a rhythm that worked wonders on the King. 

“St-Stop, Y/N,” Crowley groaned, gently pushing you away from his pulsing cock. He sat up, taking your face in his hands. “I want to cum inside you. I have to fuck you. Now,” he told you in an almost urgent tone. He grabbed the back of your thighs and easily lifted you, making your legs wrap snugly around him as he pressed you against the door. He didn’t even bother to remove his clothes before thrusting into you, the material of his clothing adding rough friction to your sensitive body. You liked the suit anyway, adored it on him actually.

Your lips parted in a low moan as he filled you up, your back arching against the door. You grabbed onto his shoulders as he positioned one hand on your side and caressed your ass with the other. “Fuck.” You drew out the curse as he adopted a slow and torturous pace, pleasure burning inside of you. You grabbed his tie with one hand, wrenching the soft material as you gazed into his eyes. You could see the want, the desire tainting the orbs, encouraging his speed to increase.

“Yeah? You like that?” he began speaking to you, his voice dark and alluring to you.

“Yes, yes, ah, yes, harder!” you began chanting the words that entered your mind at that second, your volume rising without either of you noticing or caring. You rolled your hips against his thrusts, allowing him a deeper angle. “Oh, right there!” you cried out, clutching him harder. Your eyes peered beyond his shoulder to the mirror on the opposite wall, the glass displaying the erotic scene between you and the infamous King of Hell. You watched him thrust harder against you, his lips finding your neck and nipping the skin above your pulse.

“So … fucking … hot,” Crowley panted, his movements starting to shake the dressing room door. He could tell you were close as you squeezed around his cock. “You’re about to lose yourself, aren’t you, pet? Come on. Cum for me,” he growled against your skin.

The order sent you over the edge, your legs tightening around him as your back arched, the heat and sensation causing you to cry out his name over and over, encouraging him to join you in your state of complete bliss. You heard him grunt softly, his hips snapping up against you one last time before he came inside you, his breathing as ragged as yours. You both took a minute to catch your breath and recover, your bodies still close and heated. “Okay, okay, you were good,” you murmured, a smile growing on your face.

Crowley faced you and narrowed his eyes playfully. “Good? I’m the bloody King of Hell! I was incredible!” he smirked, both of your laughs echoing in the space.

“You know we’re probably going to get kicked out and possibly arrested in a few minutes, right?” you murmured to him as he gently set you down, his hands still on you to help steady you.

“Ah, yes, I expected such actions for our behavior,” Crowley chuckled before bending down and picking up his first selection, the material slightly ruffled. “I want you to have this.”

“But-”

“I’ll send them a check after I get us out of here. I’ll take care of it. Don’t worry,” he assured you, his rough edge fading as he smiled gently at you. After a few moments of gazing at you, he finally leaned in and placed a gentle kiss against your lips, faint emotion in the action.

“Nice selection,” you commented as you took the lace bustier from his hold.

“Definitely won’t be the last. I have good taste. Can’t you tell?” Crowley commented, his cocky nature showing itself once again. You both shared a smile, aware of the future situations you both would find yourselves in.


End file.
